


About jealousy and foreskins

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Critical Botch - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Kudos: 1





	About jealousy and foreskins

Copper was happy to finally be back at ground level, seeing his horse Gingersnap still tied to the post where he had left her before making his way into the cave system. Quickly he untied her and rested his head against her.  
„Glad you’re still here…“ he mumbled against her warm body. She gently rubbed herself against his chest, showing him the affection he just needed after that action packed adventure.

The group made their way through the forest, finding shelter for the night in an abandoned, half burned house in the middle of the tall trees.   
Most of the rooms were too destroyed to even walk in so the group decided to stay in the nearly untouched stables.   
Copper sat down right next to Lorelie, sharing some food with her. Everytime he would offer her a bite Gingersnap would bump her head into his back and blow out air through her nostrils.   
They all would laugh about it but it really bothered Copper. Was his horse really jealous? He thought about what Gingersnap would do to Jgobby, who had attempted to rip his foreskin off – with his bare goblin hands.

When Copper decided to lay down and rest his horse did the same, trying to keep him away from Lorelie as far as possible. He would fall asleep with his head burrier in her mane, drifting off into his dreamworld.

Over the next couple days Gingersnap would be more aggressive. Even biting Copper slightly whenever he got too close to Lorelie.   
At the same time Doc was going through a similar feeling of not getting enough attention. He was constantly busting his ass off for his friends, keeping them alive but barely getting a thanks. Or even a freaking hug. Nothing.   
It bursted out of him one night.  
„I’m done with this. I’ll leave with the first sunlight tomorrow.“ He said, taking a sip of his drink. „You all are taking things for granted. I’m done with you and saving your lives.“   
A heated discussion kicked off and ended with Orc Halfington jumping up, grabbing Jgobby and shoved him towards Doc. „You can have him. Like.. he’s going to do whatever you like.. rub your feet or shit like that.“  
Doc huffed. „You think handing me over your little slave-goblin is changing anything?“   
An awkward moment of silence in between them all.  
„Yeah, maybe that changes things.“ Doc laughed and sat down more comfortable. „Rub my feet…“   
Jgobby looked at Orc but he just gestured towards Doc's feet. The goblin gave in, settling down in front of them to start touching them carefully.   
Doc started to relax with time, his eyes falling shut. 

Copper once again sat next to Lorelie, their hands 'accidently' touching. Gingersnap realized that and bit into Copper's shoulder. He yelled at his horse and suddenly Doc was screaming as Jgobby tried to pull his pants off to grab his dick.   
„Gonna take this foreskin and burn it…“ he giggled. Doc was desperately trying to get that goblin away from his dick.  
Copper, angry as he already was, jumped up and ripped Jgobby straight away from Doc’s dick. Just half a second later he pressed his dagger against the throat of the foreskin-possessed-goblin.  
Orc was quickly up to his feet, grabbing Jgobby. „Let him live.. he’s my pet.“  
„It’s tge second time he tried to rip someone’s foreskin off.. that’s what you wanna call a pet?“ Copper asked, playing with his dagger.  
„He's fun.. as long as you don’t have foreskin he could get.“ 

They left it at that, heading to sleep before he could try another foreskin-attack.

The next morning Copper was awake before anyone else, waking up Gingersnap to take her on a walk through the forest.   
„Are you jealous?“ he asked, walking next to his horse.  
Gingersnap kinda nodded, nuzzling against his side.   
„You'll always stay with me if you want that. I’m just looking for someone I can really talk to.“ Copper sighed. „I’m not gonna let you down, baybee.“   
His horse blew out air like she wasn’t believing in any of his words. Copper laughed a little. „Who would have thought I’d have an argument with a horse about getting to know someone…“  
They headed back to the camp, Copper taking a couple of berries with him. They woke up the rest. When Copper got to Lorelie Gingersnap pushed him aside.   
„You’re annoying, Gingersnap…“ he raised his voice and took his sunglasses off. „Stop behaving this way!“ He turned away and walked off, leaving the group behind.

Copper found himself in some ruins, a weird noise catching his attention as he walked across the stones.   
He started checking the whole property until he found the source of the noise. It was a freshly hatched dragon. It had a lilac body, a green head and blue wings that were covered in some kind of goo.   
Instantly the dragon tried to move towards Copper, trying to flap around his tiny wings. Slowly Copper walked over, sitting down in front of the dragon that had still some pieces of shell on its skin. Carefully he touched the dragon, removing the shattered shells.

Copper could hear hooves in the distance, clacking on the stones of the ruins and he instantly knew it was Gingersnap. He whistled once and his horse joined him soon after.   
„Sorry that I raised my voice, Gingersnap..“ he said, pulling down his glasses to look up at her. She nuzzled against his shoulder gently before turning her attention to the little dragon next to Copper. „Should we take him to the camp?“

They did. Copper carrying the dragon while Gingersnap trotted next to them. Copper wasn’t sure what he would do with a dragon baby, it what the others would say but he was certain that poor thing needed him.


End file.
